Heretofore, it was generally not known to produce flame retardant vinylidene chloride containing latex copolymer compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,165 to Goodman, et al, relates to the preparation of latexes from seed particles. The monomers generally include butadiene, styrene, vinylidene chloride and, an acid such as methacrylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,808 to Isgur relates to diene copolymers made from conjugated dienes, styrene, vinylidene chloride, and a functional monomer, as for example acrylamide. The emulsion polymerization process involves charging a relatively small quantity of polymer latex as a seed to provide nucleating sites for polymerization and adding the monomers at a controlled rate.